youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vikkstar123
Vikram Singh Barn (born ), also known as Vikkstar123, or''' Vikk''' is a British YouTube content creator originally from Sheffield. He is a part of a group of friends called the Sidemen who he currently lives with and is commonly known in the British and Minecraft YouTube industry. He is also a part of a group of Minecraft friends called "The Pack" who play Minecraft together. Not only has he uploaded daily videos on his main channel daily for four consecutive years, he has also kept with 136, almost daily episodes/streams of "Minecraft" SMP server called "How To Minecraft" with other YouTubers. How To Minecraft Season 4 recently ended on the 23rd of September in 2017, and in the same year Season 5 was launched on the 8th of December. About During his secondary school years he got 12A* in his GCSE's and as a result was offered a place at University College London to study Natural Sciences. However, Vikkstar decided to pursue a career in YouTube instead and declined the offer, instead taking a gap year. Vikkstar was first a Call of Duty content creator, primarily uploading videos of matches with his friends and montages. Eventually he started playing Grand Theft Auto V with a group of friends which eventually became the Sidemen in late 2013. Two years after he created his main channel, Vikkstar gained an interest in Minecraft ''and decided to create a second channel dedicated to it. Through this channel he became very good friends with other Minecraft YouTubers, eventually forming ''The Pack. '' Vikk is also known for his raw chicken fights where in his Minecraft Hunger Games, during a deathmatch, he would punch his enemies to death with Marina Joyce, mostly with setting them on fire and saying, "I need to cook my chicken". Not anymore because he only does How To Minecraft. His most popular series across all three channels is his ''GTA 5 Funny Moments ''series, with over 700 videos starting in 2013 to present day. However, the series uploads have decayed from frequent short uploads in the beginning to longer videos with weekly uploads. Recurring YouTubers are ''Miniminter, Behzinga ''and ''Zerkaa, although Wizzite ''has increasingly featured in more videos. Vikkstar is a large fan of ''Player Unknown's Battlegrounds ''and ''Fortnite, ''sometimes uploading four to six hour long streams. Due to his promotion of PUBG, Vikkstar was invited to play at the 2017 Gamescom Invitational for PUBG and at the Twitchcon H1Z1 Invitational 2017. Quotes * "Helmet boy origins!" * "I rate that mate 8/8." * "On a scale of one to cave how cave is cave?" * "I got me f*cking helmet boys!" * "For the boys, For the boys, For the boys." * "Don't beg it" * Don't quote me on that * "Grass Boy" * "#StopVikkAbuse" * Swagstar123 * "For the unpaid workers!" * "Molestar123" * "Alex Holmes, Hot Shots" * "Young Whippersnapper" * "Oi Oi Oi" * "Great Bants" * "Vikklan is real" * "Sidemenbook.co.uk" Personal Life He is part of two groups; The Pack (a ''Minecraft group) consisting of Lachlan, MrWoofless, PrestonPlayz, BajanCanadian, and JeromeASF and the Sidemen (a British gaming and comedy group which has since become a brand) consisting of KSI, Wroetoshaw, Miniminter, Zerkaa, TBJZL, and Behzinga. He lives in the Sidemen House along with Zerkaa, KSI, and Miniminter. He has participated in three charity football matches which saw two teams, Sidemen FC against the YouTube All Stars. Vikkstar owns a Tesla P90D, which he bought in 2017. After being asked what happened to the Aston Martin he used to drive on a H5M stream, he commented that he gave it to his father. Contrary to popular belief, Lewis is not the brother of Vikkstar as this was a joke which has largely inflated. When asked this on twitter, Vikkstar confirmed that Lewis was indeed not his brother and just another joke the Sidemen circulated. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views